


44

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	44

44  
王凯用了两天才把时差彻底倒过来，很难说靳东到底在其中起到了多少积极作用，总之，如果不是央视春晚要联排需要王凯随时待命，大概倒时差的时间还会拖得更长些。这是他第二次上春晚，待遇似乎有所提高，虽然还没混上独唱，不过合唱的已经由同剧演员变成了顶级流量，靳东猜想导演原本的意图大概是把王凯当成同年龄段里的演技派对标，这个定位略有夸张，但并不离谱。春晚就是这样，哪怕看的人越来越少，吐槽的人越来越多，央视还是要提前半年准备，各路艺人还是要挤破头往里钻，能露一小脸就算是肯定了这一年的成绩，明年报价都可以跟着往上提一提那种，所以王凯还是相当看重的，有事没事就哼哼两句要上台唱的歌儿，靳东都快听会了，揉着眉心直叹气：“现在这春晚的歌真是一年比一年难听，怪不得大伙不想看。”  
平心而论，王凯也觉得这歌很一般，纯属专为春晚搞出来的歌颂型曲目，唱完就完了，甚至没几个人会关心他们唱得到底怎么样，但这话得看谁说，更得看怎么说，靳东批评他演技他肯定虚心接受，批评他唱歌不好可不行。他强行把嘴角的坏笑压下去，乖巧诚恳地征求准专业人士的意见：“哥，那你觉得谁的歌儿好听啊？”  
靳东一年到头难得有几回悠闲品茶的工夫，边往杯里斟茶边随口说：“好听的多了，你比如说像王菲张学友，唱得都挺好……哦林忆莲也不错。”  
王凯手疾眼快地把他刚倒满那杯茶拿过来抿了一口，笑道：“不但好听，还首首经典，是吧？”  
“那当然……”靳东终于咂摸出“经典”俩字里头藏着的调侃，手指停在半空中朝王凯点了一点，“这是学会跟我拐弯抹角了？”  
“没有没有，我哪敢啊，还有事儿求你呢。”王凯殷勤备至地提起壶来给靳东倒了杯茶，笑吟吟地看他喝了才开口，“哥，帮我牵个线，介绍个声乐老师呗？”  
“介绍老师倒不是问题，问题是，眼看就进组了，你不好好拍戏琢磨这些干什么？”靳东把茶杯放下，不太赞成地看他一眼，“我还是那句话，贪多嚼不烂。你再好好想想。”  
“我想了啊。”茶炉上煮着的水沸了，王凯抬手关掉电源，决定还是从头讲起，“我其实小时候没想过要当演员，一门心思想当歌星来着。签售，开演唱会，必须穿得特别时髦，前排歌迷疯狂尖叫，所有人都大声喊我的名字——”  
靳东想象了一下那个场面，觉得王凯当年也够中二的，摇头大笑道：“小时候的理想一般都不会成真的。”如果王凯始终想当歌星，也许会去参加什么唱歌的选秀比赛，运气好的话凭一张脸去拍偶像剧，早早就红起来，然后再艰难挣扎着转型。可能王凯仍然会殊途同归地成为好演员，然而他们还会在那个时候那部剧里相遇吗？靳东有些后怕，抬手揽住王凯的腰，低声说，“——也幸亏没有成真。”  
“没干成的事儿，我心里就忍不住惦记着。”王凯说，“本来觉得给电视剧唱个片尾曲插曲就很好了，毕竟我不是专业歌手，但是怎么说呢……”  
“你想转行当歌手？”靳东很少这样一点余地也不给他留，拒绝得斩钉截铁，“糊涂，这是舍本逐末，我不同意。”  
“不不，你先听我说完啊哥！整个华语音乐现在都不景气，我疯了才三十大几转行当歌手去呢。我就是想正儿八经出次专辑，说是圆梦也好，说是玩票也行，卖多卖少无所谓，试试能不能做成这个事儿。哪怕最后成不了，能多少学会点唱歌的专业技巧我也赚了，起码以后去KTV有底气抢麦不是。”他摸出手机来捣鼓两下递到靳东眼前，随即钢琴前奏轻快地响起，靳东脸上的表情瞬间变得十分微妙，王凯眼睛亮闪闪的看着他，眼神儿里的崇拜毫不掩饰，“再说了哥，你不是刚唱了温暖嘛，目前为止和小野丽莎合唱过的国内就你一个！这么牛逼，给介绍介绍呗？”  
“……咳咳，这个，小野丽莎估计有难度，”对住这么双水汪汪的圆眼睛，谁也没法说出个不字来，何况确实是自己出了单曲在前，大家说起来都是玩票，靳东哪还好意思太双重标准，态度不知不觉间就软化了不少，最后终于松了口，“这样吧，趁过年大家都有时间，我先约制作人出来聊聊，铺垫一下，回头你再自己联系。”  
“好嘞！”王凯深情款款地跟着手机唱了句靳东的歌，“从未想到此生能与你相见，茫茫人海滚滚红尘还不算太晚~~”  
——妈的，这歌词怎么听着这么耻？！靳东干咳一声：“成与不成我也不敢打包票，你做好两手准备。”  
“诶，知道啦。”  
“还有，赶紧把手机关了。”  
王凯知道靳东这是不好意思了，很听话地按了暂停，笑道：“真挺好听的，比我那首强多了，专门学过的就是不一样哈。”  
这明夸暗挤兑的闹得靳东气也不是笑也不是，捏住他下巴连啃带咬凶巴巴亲上去，王凯用鼻音唔唔唔地抗议，整个人也扭来扭去，靳东不得不松开他，又在他屁股上狠狠拧了一把。王凯这才老实下来，喘着服了软：“哥……我待会儿得去彩排……”  
靳东拇指按在他唇角揉了揉：“没使劲儿，放心，看不出来。”  
大年三十这天，王凯吃完午饭就出发去了大裤衩，靳东这边从下午三点多开始电话不停地响，李佳每隔几分钟打进来一次，他都能猜到她会怎么说，无非是“孩子想爸爸了”，要么就是“大过年的一家人总该吃顿团圆饭”，可就算他回去了又能怎么样呢，听李佳说老二一天吃几次奶每次多少毫升？还是让老大表演背诵唐诗和英语？除了孩子，他和李佳已经很久没有新鲜话题了，靳东疲倦地长叹一口气。


End file.
